Final Ride (English Translation)
by A Pilot
Summary: END OF THE SERIES SPOILERS! One-Shot: In the final moments Jax makes a retrospective of the life he took, his father's and the people close to him. Hoping to have made a difference for the club and his family. (Official translation of the One-Shot of my authorship "Final Ride")


**Hello! This is a translation of my One-Shot "Final Ride". I hope you enjoy it and comment what you think of it.**

 **NOTE: If it's possible, read the story with the song "Come Join the Murder"**

* * *

.- I think struggle is what I understand the best. Even more than all the things you wanted for SAMCRO. In what we become with time. What I feel most is the war of the mind. It happens when you try to do the right thing with the family and the patch. That fear and guilt devastated me. I understood, as I think you too ... that a man can not be a good father and a good outlaw at a time.

I watched as a patrol car began to turn around. It's no one's surprise. It is more than obvious that they are already behind me.

.- I'm sorry, J.T. It was too late for me. I was already inside. And Gemma ... She had plans. It's not too late for my kids. I promise, they'll never know this life of chaos. Now I know who you are. What you did. I love you dad.

It's the best thing that can come out of me, after all the hatred I give you. At last I could make peace with you. I look at the stone engraving for the last time, turn around and start the motorcycle.

Suddenly I hear the siren of the patrol car.

.- I need you to get off the bike

Said the officer who apparently had come down from the patrol.

At that moment, after a few seconds, I unzipped my gun and started firing towards him, but did not try to hurt him. The officer stepped inside.

.- I request support, is firing. I request support.

I can hear his request for reinforcements. I re-sheathed my gun and started my father's bike. The officer begins to chase me with his patrol car.

After a couple of kilometers I turn my head and notice how the same officer keeps chasing me. I put my eyes back on the road and I lightly smile with my cigarette still in my mouth.

All this journey gives me time to think about everything. I've never imagine that I would be here that day in the hospital when it was still uncertain if Abel would live. Now, he and Thomas are safe from all this, I know that Wendy will take care of them, even if Thomas is not his son ... Like Tara with Abel.

 _.- My children have to grow up hating the single memory of what I was._

I remember those words I told Chibs. And so far I still think so. I grew up hating J.T. Without any reason, all he wanted was to protect his children, me ... and Thomas. So many lies, so many half truths made me believe that the only true feeling was hatred, that what did not kill you made you hate. I always had the people I had to hate in front of me. I grew up hating the wrong person ... I can never apologize to you enough, dad.

 _.-It doesn't have to be that way._

It was the words that Chibs responded to me with ... Was he referring to this? If I followed a different path, would my children have to do the same? But ... In the end ... I followed in my father's footsteps, so will Abel and Thomas will grow up hating me?

 _.-I love you daddy._

Abel's words the last time I saw him, It relaxed me much more. I hate when you're right Chibs. I give a slight laugh and throw the cigarette on the road. I hear more and more police sirens. At that time I see the sign.

 **EAST. INTERESTATAL 580.**

And here I am. Where all starts with J.T. It's where all will end up with me. They say that when the final moment of your life comes is when you do the greatest retrospective of your life. I never believed in such popular thoughts or superstitions, but I think it's true. Everything is more than clear to me, I understand why the actions of J.T., Gemma ... even Clay's. As stupid and selfish as they were. What made me different from them? I don't know, Clay was acting for his interests, and in the bottom I always had a certain bitterness towards him, he only made that resentment feed more and more.

Gemma ... She always acted for her own benefit and excused herself for the sake of the club or the family. If for her, she would have done her best to get Abel and Thomas into the club, and repeat the same damn story over and over again.

And J.T., dad, I said it all, now I understand. It is ironic, of them three you were the which one I had more grudge, but after sitting in that chair, to get the gavel, I began to understand in the kind of person that made you the club, but now the Club is in good hands. Chibs and Tig will do their best for the club.

There were many stumbles along the way. Several times I wondered if it was worth fighting for. My descent into hatred began the day I saw my best friend die in front of me ... and the day I completely fell into it was when I saw the love of my life murdered in my house ... What I'm trying to say Is that revenge clouds your judgment so much that when someone tells you a lie you'll believe it's true ... my mother is the living proof of that.

But in spite of everything, I love her ... and I'm sorry, Mom.

I turn my head and realize that there are about 20 or 30 patrols behind me, counting motorcycles. I turn again and see in a curve a delivery trailer, at that time I smile, and accelerate.

I can go and know that everything will be fine, that is the greatest satisfaction I've had in a long time. Many will consider me a coward for doing this, but I can not give the weight of finish my life to my brothers, I would never forgive me. The police would condemn me to death, but not before trying to get me everything I can about the Club, I can not do that either. This is the last resort, and I have to admit that I like it. All the truth and my thoughts are in the journal I leave to my kids. Wendy will give it to them when it is appropriate, I know, I trust her.

Wendy ... I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I know you'll take care of our boys. I love you, in a way that even I can't understand. And I'm sorry for not responding in the way you wanted.

Chibs. Tig. Brothers. Take care of the club and keep it the way I would've liked ... that J.T. would've wanted. I love you.

Abel. Thomas. You're all for me. Forgive your old man left without saying goodbye. Everything is in the journal. Abel, take care of Thomas. I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. I love you.

Opie. Tara. I'm sorry ... I'm sorry you had to pay the price of my decisions. You deserved much more than this. With you I can not apologize enough, sorry.

Opie. You are my best friend, my brother, no matter what happens or what has happened. You will always be with me, and you will always be my brother. I love you brother.

Tara ... Tara. You are the love of my life. I'm sorry for everything I put you through and how it all ended. You know that I love you and will love you until the last day of my existence ... and beyond that. Doubt the stars are on fire. Doubt that the sun does not move. Doubt that the truth is a lie. But do not you ever doubt that I love you ... I love you, honey.

I put my eyes on the delivery trailer, accelerating more and more. I look at my hands on the handlebars and start to lift them slowly until they are raised with a kind of cross, I lean on the bike to go to the lane where the trailer comes. Apparently the driver noticed and tried to slow down, but it's too late.

It is curious, in all my life, I had never felt so much peace until now. I'm not afraid. At last I have peace.

I close my eyes as I lightly smile, waiting for the end.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this little One-Shot that I came up with after watching the series. I would love to know what you all think. We'll see each other in other stories or One-Shots. A greeting and a hug!**

 **-A Pilot**


End file.
